


Seductive Tendrils (The Words Like Wine Remix)

by Nary



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Play, Developing Relationship, Hair Kink, M/M, Masturbation, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale), Remix, Tentacles, Voice Kink, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice kink goes both ways.  And even if the hair kink is purely Cecil's thing, Carlos is happy to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductive Tendrils (The Words Like Wine Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seductive Tendrils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909786) by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



Carlos's dirty talk was so clinical. So precise. So adorably scientific. Cecil couldn't get enough of it - he loved the sound of Carlos' voice, never mind what it was saying, but especially when he tried to be sexy. The first time he'd heard Carlos gasp "my state of arousal is very extreme," as they were making out, he'd wanted to giggle while at the same time covering every inch of his boyfriend's sweat-soaked body with kisses. The second option was the one he chose, hiding his smiles in the delicious curves and creases and shadows that made up his Carlos.

Carlos wasn't sure about the tentacle at first. He had asked if it was real, which meant nothing that Cecil could understand - it was there in his hand, it was wriggling, of course it was real. Then he had asked if it had formerly been attached to anything. "Oh, yes," Cecil said. "There was an outbreak a few years back. The city council got rid of most of them, but allowed citizens to keep a few for personal use." Carlos didn't seem very reassured by that, but he was also in a state of extreme arousal, as he put it, so it didn't take much effort to persuade him that it could be fun. Cecil poured his words over him like slow-dripping wine, telling him how beautiful he looked with his ass stretched open, how perfect his cock felt in his hand as he stroked it, how sweet it was when he parted his lips and all that came out was a moan. He gave Carlos all the words he didn't have until he was drunk with them, overflowing, sated and spent.

Cecil wouldn't have minded if Carlos had fallen asleep then. His perfectly- imperfect lover was too perfect for that, though. He wanted to help Cecil come too. His finger traced a line along Cecil's shaft, slow and languid, and his eyelids were heavy with a mix of desire and drowsiness. "Just stay there," Cecil told him, "stay there and be beautiful."

Carlos rested his head back in Cecil's lap, his glorious hair spilling across his thigh. Cecil wove his fingers through it, enjoying the way its darkness contrasted with his skin, the way it curled around his fingers like ivy. The touch of that hair was like silk, thousands of spider-spun strands, only less sticky. But that could change, Cecil thought, his mind racing. That could certainly change...

To say as much to Carlos, though, was unexpectedly difficult. When he needed the words most they fled from him, and all that he could produce was a shy "Um."

Carlos turned his face to look up at him, and his hair slid across Cecil's skin like a nighttime shiver. "What is it?"

"Your hair," Cecil murmured, hoping he would understand, hoping that Carlos would find the words he had momentarily lost.

A look of comprehension spread across Carlos' face. "You want to come in it?" he said, his voice turning the end upwards into a question that he'd always known the answer to. Maybe he had.

Cecil's own touch felt harsh compared to Carlos', but that was what he needed right now, that hard pleasure that pushed at the ragged edge of pain. In his other fist, his lover's hair slipped through his fingers, impossible to contain for long, spilling over his skin in dark, undulating waves.

Carlos watched him as he jerked off, mesmerized, lips half-open, eyes less drowsy now . "I am prepared to receive your ejaculate," he said, awestruck, and Cecil had never heard words so beautiful, not funny at all now, just _perfect_. He came into that magnificent mystery that was Carlos' hair, coating it with his own secret secretions, white patterns on black like reversed writing in a secret language only he could read. Cecil gave voice to those words, crooning them to Carlos with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
